


All i want for Christmas is you

by Marilia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Conspiracy, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Romance, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilia/pseuds/Marilia
Summary: Sherlock e John si conoscono da un anno. Sono amici e coinquilini. Tra loro potrebbe esserci qualcosa di più, se solo uno dei due si decidesse a prendere l'iniziativa. L'improvviso invito di Mycroft per trascorrere il Natale a casa Holmes, potrebbe dar loro l'occasione giusta. Ma se lì ad accoglierli ci fosse l'affascinante Victor Trevor, il primo amore di Sherlock? Le cose potrebbero complicarsi.AU Johnlock. Viclock.





	All i want for Christmas is you

 

 

 

 

 

“Non ho alcuna intenzione di muovermi da qui!”.  
  
Quando John aveva accettato l’invito di Mycroft, una settimana prima, era davvero convinto che si trattasse di una buona idea. Passare il giorno di Natale nella tranquilla casa di campagna degli Holmes, sentire per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo il calore di una famiglia riunita in questo particolare periodo dell’anno. Si, magari si trattava di una famiglia un po' fuori dal comune, ma era sempre molto più di quello che John aveva assaporato da quando era bambino. Non ricordava allegri pranzi di Natale, particolari decorazioni o regali da scartare tutti insieme sotto l’albero. Ricordava liti. Con suo padre, con sua sorella. Ricordava gli odiosi parenti che non perdevano occasione di giudicare le sue scelte di vita, paragonandolo sempre a persone più in gamba di lui, persone di successo. Ricordava la guerra, le morti e le preghiere sussurrate di nascosto, di notte tra le lacrime. John non aveva ricordi felici nel suo passato, men che meno ne aveva associati alle feste natalizie. E forse è proprio per questa ragione, che pensava che accettare quell’invito fosse una buona idea.  
  
Nel sentire le assurde lamentele del suo amico e coinquilino, però, John si rese conto di quanto assurda e folle fosse stata la sua decisione. “Sherlock, per l’amor del cielo! Siamo già in ritardo. Potresti smetterla di comportarti come un bambino?” urlò dalla cucina in preda alla più profonda disperazione.  
  
“Ti ho già detto che non ho alcuna intenzione di muovermi da questa poltrona. E sai bene quanto odio ripetermi!” rispose Sherlock con un broncio tale da far invidia ad un bambino.  
  
“Ho promesso a Mycroft che saremmo andati”.  
  
“Non vedo perché dovrebbe essere un mio problema”.  
  
John aveva sempre avuto molta pazienza con Sherlock. Il che era alquanto insolito, considerando lo scarso autocontrollo che lo aveva sempre caratterizzato da quando era ragazzo. Non sapeva spiegarne la ragione, ma quando si trattava di Sherlock, tutto assumeva una connotazione poco oggettiva. Si ritrovava spesso ad essere arrabbiato con lui, - come quella volta in cui trovò delle dita umane nel frigo, nel cassetto insieme alle verdure - ma alla fine bastava una frase o una semplice e languida occhiata del suo affascinante coinquilino dagli occhi di un blu indefinito, e tutta la rabbia scemava all’improvviso, facendogli dimenticare il motivo della sua sfuriata. E stava accadendo di nuovo, per l’ennesima volta, lì nel soggiorno del 221B di Baker Street.  
  
Quelle lamentele infantili e quel tono da saccente arrogante lo avevano fatto infuriare. E non poco. Ma nel momento in cui John si addentrò nel soggiorno, con l’intento di afferrare il suo coinquilino e di portarlo di peso a casa dei suoi genitori o magari semplicemente di strangolarlo su quella poltrona, la sua mente si annebbiò all’improvviso. Sherlock se ne stava imbronciato con le gambe incrociate e, con la sua solita disinvoltura, esibiva il suo fisico perfetto, indossando una delicata vestaglia di seta blu e un paio di boxer dello stesso colore. E John ci provò a rimanere lucido, cercando di spostare la sua attenzione altrove, ma i suoi occhi non volevano saperne di staccarsi da quella meravigliosa visione. Con la bocca leggermente socchiusa e la rigida postura da soldato, percorse con lo sguardo l’intera figura del suo coinquilino. I suoi ricci neri scompigliati contrastavano con gli occhi chiari e penetranti. Le sue labbra carnose, la sua pelle candida e quei dannati boxer aderenti che non lasciavano di certo spazio all’immaginazione, poi, completavano quell’immagine celestiale, provocandogli un brivido lungo tutto il corpo. Non era la prima volta che John si soffermava su certi dettagli e non era la prima volta che faceva pensieri poco decenti sul suo coinquilino. Ed ogni volta che accadeva si sentiva a disagio. Aveva sempre avuto una perfetta concezione di sé stesso e del suo orientamento sessuale. Non aveva mai avuto dubbi a riguardo. Gli piacevano le donne, era a tutti gli effetti eterosessuale. Ne era convinto, o almeno lo era stato fino al giorno in cui aveva conosciuto Sherlock. Fin da subito aveva capito che c’era qualcosa di estremamente seducente in quell’uomo e non solo a livello estetico. Era attratto da lui e per quanto provasse a negarlo e a nasconderlo, era questa la verità. “Sherlock, per favore…” riuscì a dire con un filo di voce.  
  
E John non seppe dire se fu a causa del suo tono improvvisamente incerto o della sua espressione un po' da ebete stampata sul volto. Sta di fatto che Sherlock lo osservò per qualche istante e sorrise soddisfatto. Poi si alzò con un balzo felino dalla poltrona e, con innata eleganza, si incamminò verso il bagno, facendo svolazzare la sua costosa vestaglia ad ogni suo passo. “Dammi 15 minuti” disse con tono solenne prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
  
Cosa diamine era accaduto? John se lo stava chiedendo proprio in quel momento. In realtà era da un anno che condivideva l’appartamento con Sherlock ed era da un anno che non faceva che porsi quella domanda, anche più volte al giorno. Quell’uomo era sconvolgente. Assolutamente imprevedibile, criptico e misterioso, aveva la strabiliante capacità di sorprenderlo, di confonderlo, riusciva a lasciarlo senza parole nel bel mezzo di un discorso o durante una semplice discussione. Ed era proprio così che John era rimasto. Senza parole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La villa degli Holmes si ergeva al centro di un enorme terreno di campagna. Alle spalle, poco più lontano, una fitta vegetazione di alberi conferiva all’insieme un aspetto da cartolina.  
  
Ai lati del lungo viale che conduceva all’ingresso c’erano piccoli cespugli di ellebori bianchi, rosa e color porpora. Erano ben curati ed erano stati sistemati con un’attenzione minuziosa, con l’intenzione di creare un affascinante gioco di colori.  
  
L’abitazione, all’esterno, non aveva particolari decorazioni natalizie. Ciò che notò subito John, però, fu la bellissima ghirlanda appesa sulla parte alta della porta ed un delicato ramoscello di vischio che giaceva penzolante poco più sopra. Alla vista di quell’ultimo dettaglio, istintivamente si umettò le labbra e, con la coda dell’occhio, lanciò una breve occhiata a Sherlock che camminava imbronciato al suo fianco. E così, come spesso accadeva, si ritrovò a fantasticare su come sarebbe stato baciarlo lì, sul portico di casa dei suoi genitori. Quale sensazione avrebbe provato nello sfiorare quelle labbra così carnose con le sue? Quale sapore aveva la sua bocca, la sua pelle così candidamente perfetta? Se lo chiedeva spesso John, eppure non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di farsi avanti. Sherlock era decisamente fuori dalla sua portata. Un uomo come lui, bello ed incredibilmente geniale, aspirava di sicuro a qualcosa di più di un banale medico militare dai mille difetti e dalle infinite problematiche legate al suo passato. Probabilmente, se ci avesse provato, se avesse dichiarato apertamente i suoi sentimenti, Sherlock gli avrebbe riso in faccia. E no, John non voleva ritrovarsi in quell’ipotetica imbarazzante situazione.  
  
A pochi passi dalla porta, Sherlock si bloccò di colpo e lo afferrò dolcemente da un braccio. “Stai bene?” chiese con uno sguardo indagatore.  
  
John rabbrividì appena. Si voltò verso il suo coinquilino e sforzò un sorriso. “Sì, sto bene” rispose titubante. Quel gesto improvviso lo aveva sorpreso. Era così immerso nei suoi pensieri e nelle sue fantasie, da non rendersi nemmeno conto di quale espressione avesse assunto il suo volto. E se Sherlock aveva reagito in quel modo, di sicuro doveva essere alquanto preoccupante.  
  
“Sei pensieroso” insistette Sherlock.  
  
“Sì, stavo solo…” provò a rispondere John, ma non riuscì a completare la frase. La porta d’ingresso si aprì davanti ai loro occhi. Sulla soglia, un uomo tremendamente affascinante li stava osservando con un enorme e caloroso sorriso.  
  
“Sherlock!” urlò l’uomo, precipitandosi ad abbracciare il detective.  
  
“Victor?” esclamò Sherlock incredulo “Cosa ci fai qui?”.  
  
Victor si staccò da lui e lo fissò dritto negli occhi. “Sono tornato a Londra per risolvere alcuni affari di famiglia. Qualche giorno fa, per caso, ho incontrato Mycroft e, dopo una piccola chiacchierata, mi ha invitato qui per il pranzo di Natale” spiegò con cura “Spero non ti dispiaccia” aggiunse poi, accarezzandogli languidamente un braccio.  
  
John era rimasto completamente spiazzato. Chi diamine era quel Victor? E perché stava toccando Sherlock, guardandolo come se volesse spogliarlo con gli occhi? Avvertì una prepotente rabbia invadergli il corpo. Strinse con forza i pugni in un gesto nervoso e si schiarì la voce, attirando l’attenzione dei due.  
  
Sherlock parve ricordarsi all’improvviso della sua presenza. “Victor, lui è John Watson, il mio coinquilino” disse con un’insolita tensione nella voce.  
  
“Victor Trevor. Piacere di conoscerti, John”  
  
“Piacere mio” rispose in automatico John. Strinse la mano di Victor con forza, forse più del necessario, e intanto iniziò ad osservarlo con attenzione. Come già aveva notato poco prima, era un uomo estremamente affascinante. Era alto quasi quanto Sherlock, aveva i capelli castano chiaro e gli occhi verdi. Indossava un elegante completo blu che metteva in risalto il suo fisico asciutto e tonico. E John iniziò a maledirsi per aver indossato un ridicolo maglione natalizio che adesso, paragonato all’impeccabile abbigliamento di quell’uomo, sembrava ancora più patetico.  
  
“Siete arrivati”. L’inconfondibile voce di Mycroft interruppe quel momento. Se ne stava vicino la porta d’ingresso, le braccia incrociate sul petto ed uno strano, quanto inquietante, sorriso stampato sul volto. Stava sicuramente tramando qualcosa, John ne era certo e, conoscendolo, non doveva essere niente di buono. E sì, per la seconda volta da quando si era alzato quella mattina, si pentì di aver accettato quel maledetto invito.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I genitori di Sherlock erano delle persone squisite. Il padre, in particolare, aveva un modo di comportarsi che non si avvicinava neanche lontanamente agli atteggiamenti dei suoi due figli. Era affabile, cordiale e, in alcuni momenti, perfino buffo e impacciato. Aveva la straordinaria capacità di mettere chiunque a proprio agio, facendolo sentire parte della famiglia. E John si soffermò spesso a guardarlo durante il pranzo e, altrettanto spesso, si ritrovò a pensare a suo padre e a quanto schifosamente diverso fosse da quell’uomo. Ma quello non era l’unico punto sul quale era concentrata l’attenzione di John. Di fronte a lui, Sherlock e Victor parlavano e ridevano, raccontando aneddoti divertenti dei tempi del college. I due, infatti, avevano condiviso la stessa camera nel dormitorio del Campus e, le costanti allusioni di Mycroft, facevano presupporre che avessero condiviso anche molto altro. E questo rendeva John nervoso, più di quanto avesse creduto possibile. Ma d’altronde, come poteva biasimare Sherlock? Victor era un uomo incredibile e non poteva di certo uscirne vincitore da un confronto con lui. John lo guardava con aria malinconica mista a rabbia. Quello sì che era un uomo alla portata di Sherlock Holmes!  
  
Victor d’altronde sembrava intenzionato ad attirare tutte le attenzioni di Sherlock. Non perdeva occasione per toccarlo, per sfiorarlo con malizia. Spesso gli prendeva la mano e, in alcuni momenti, si era perfino spinto ad accarezzargli la coscia. Lo guardava costantemente negli occhi e non faceva altro che adularlo, riempiendolo di complimenti. Gli chiedeva del suo lavoro, dei casi di omicidio, in particolare di quelli che lo avevano appena reso famoso. Lasciava che Sherlock facesse i suoi brillanti monologhi e, di tanto in tanto, se ne usciva con esclamazioni sorprese. _“Straordinario!”, “Davvero brillante, Sherlock!”, “Sei incredibile!”._  
  
Alla fine del pranzo John era psicologicamente stremato. La rabbia si era trasformata in malumore e, per quanto si sforzasse di sorridere e chiacchierare, il suo sguardo mostrava tutta la sua disperata tristezza.  
  
“John, va tutto bene?” chiese improvvisamente la signora Holmes, sorridendogli con affetto.  
  
“Si, certo! Va tutto bene!” rispose John, forse con troppa enfasi. Il suo atteggiamento, infatti, non passò inosservato e, nell’arco di qualche secondo, si ritrovò lo sguardo di tutti gli altri commensali addosso. _“Perfetto!”_ pensò tra sé e sé. _“Davvero perfetto!”._  
  
Quella probabilmente fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso e che fece perdere a John tutto il suo autocontrollo. Se fino a poco prima, infatti, il disagio era almeno in parte gestibile, in quel momento si amplificò a dismisura. Si sentì soffocare, tanto che dovette alzarsi di scatto e precipitarsi fuori di casa, non prima di aver rivolto qualche patetica scusa balbettante ai presenti.  
  
Fuori l’aria era gelida e, nella fretta, non aveva neanche preso il cappotto. Ma al momento, dopo l’imbarazzante figura che aveva fatto, era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri.  
  
“John”. La voce profonda di Sherlock alle sue spalle lo fece sussultare. Non si era neanche accorto del fatto che lo avesse seguito fuori. “Che succede?” chiese poco dopo.  
  
John avrebbe voluto rispondere a quella domanda. Dio, se lo avrebbe voluto! Il problema era che non sapeva neanche da dove cominciare. Come poteva fargli capire ciò che stava provando? E se anche ci fosse riuscito, Sherlock avrebbe riso di lui, ne era certo. Da quando era diventato così disgustosamente patetico?  
  
“John, che succede?” ripeté Sherlock con insistenza. Voleva una risposta e, conoscendolo, non avrebbe ceduto così facilmente.  
  
“Victor è l’uomo perfetto per te” sputò fuori John e rimase sconvolto dalle parole che uscirono in modo incontrollato dalla sua bocca. Aveva davvero detto quella frase?  
  
“Cosa?”.  
  
John fece un profondo respiro. “È la verità, Sherlock. Anzi, ti conviene rientrare, ti starà sicuramente aspettando”.  
  
Il volto di Sherlock assunse un’espressione sorpresa e divertita al tempo stesso. “John, non sono interessato a Victor. Siamo stati insieme in passato, ma non nutro più alcun sentimento nei suoi confronti, non in quel senso almeno”.  
  
“Beh, dovresti ripensarci”.  
  
“No, non dovrei. Nutro quel genere di interesse verso un’altra persona al momento”.  
  
John trasalì. Ci mancava solo questo, adesso! Chi era quest’altra persona? E come aveva fatto a non accorgersene? Eppure Sherlock non aveva una vita sociale particolarmente attiva. Frequentava Lestrade per ovvi motivi legati al suo lavoro, ma non aveva mai mostrato interesse verso qualcun altro. Almeno non nell’ultimo periodo. “Oh, perfetto. Buon per te!” sputò fuori con un filo di voce.  
  
Sherlock scoppiò a ridere di gusto. “Avevo ragione. Non che la cosa mi sorprenda”.  
  
“Avevi ragione su cosa?”.  
  
“Sei un idiota, John. Guardi, ma non osservi”.  
  
E solo allora John incrociò lo sguardo con quello del detective. “Ti ringrazio” disse leggermente irritato.  
  
Sherlock si avvicinò a lui con lentezza. Lo sguardo deciso, l’espressione del viso improvvisamente seria. “Sei davvero un idiota, John” ripeté in un lieve sussurro. Alzò le mani e le posò sul suo volto, iniziando ad accarezzare dolcemente le sue guance con i pollici. “Un completo idiota” bisbigliò, scandendo ogni parola, con il volto pericolosamente vicino al suo.  
Poi adagiò le labbra sulle sue e chiuse gli occhi, attendendo pazientemente una risposta a quel bacio.  
  
E John si sentì soffocare. Sherlock lo stava baciando e lui sembrava come paralizzato. Imponendosi di riprendersi, cinse la vita dell’altro con le sue braccia, attirandolo a sé con un gesto secco, e schiuse la bocca, permettendo alle loro lingue di sfiorarsi in un sensuale e lento movimento. E sì, baciare Sherlock era proprio come lo aveva sempre immaginato, forse anche meglio.  
  
Questa volta non era una sua folle fantasia. Tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, tutto ciò che aveva costantemente sognato ad occhi aperti stava accadendo davvero. Era il giorno di Natale e John aveva ricevuto in dono l’amore dell’uomo migliore che avesse mai conosciuto. Sherlock avrebbe potuto scegliere Victor o chiunque altro, eppure aveva scelto lui. E questo gli riempiva il cuore di gioia e, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, poté dire di essere pienamente felice.     
  
Quando si staccarono, pochi istanti dopo, entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.  
  
“Sì, sono davvero un idiota” esclamò John con un leggero imbarazzo.  
  
Sherlock annuì e spostò lo sguardo sul ramoscello di vischio che giaceva appeso sulle loro teste. “È stato come lo avevi immaginato qualche ora fa?” chiese con aria divertita.  
  
John scosse il capo incredulo. Lo aveva dedotto, dunque, eppure aveva fatto finta di niente. Abbassò lo sguardo, mentre un timido rossore iniziava a colorare le sue guance. Sherlock lo aveva sempre saputo, lo aveva sempre amato e lui, come un perfetto imbecille non se n’era mai accorto. “No. È stato decisamente meglio” rispose, alzando nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui, incurante del suo evidente imbarazzo e degli occhi leggermente lucidi a causa dell’emozione.    
  
Lo afferrò dal colletto della giacca e lo strattonò leggermente, attirandolo a sé in un gesto possessivo. “Ma forse avrò bisogno di rifarlo ancora e ancora per poter esprimere un parere definitivo” aggiunse, baciandolo di nuovo con maggior passione.  
  
  
E forse aveva ragione una settimana fa, quando aveva pensato che accettare quell’invito fosse una buona idea. Perché lo era. Era stata la decisione migliore che avesse mai preso in tutta la sua vita.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dalla finestra, intanto, qualcuno osservava quella scena.  
  
“Missione compiuta”.  
  
“Avevi ragione, Mycroft. A quei due serviva una bella spinta”.  
  
“Il tuo intervento è stato fondamentale. Non so come ringraziarti, Victor”.  
  
Victor guardò Mycroft e sorrise teneramente. Poi spostò lo sguardo verso Sherlock e John. “Non devi. Vedere Sherlock felice è il miglior ringraziamento che io possa ricevere”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
